


Green Rainbow

by pigeonking



Series: The Princess and the Wonderbolt [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Okay so for the Equestria Girls I am totally on board with this Twilight Sparkle/Sunset Shimmer shipping as you may have seen, but before that I had started to ship Twilight with Rainbow Dash. Well... now human Twilight is happy with Sunset, but what about Princess Twilight in Equestria?





	1. Rainbow's Reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



When Princess Twilight Sparkle returned through the portal from her most recent visit to see her friends in the human world the last pony that she was expecting to see waiting for her at the other end was Rainbow Dash.

The blue hued, rainbow maned pegasus was just sat upon her haunches waiting with an odd looking smile upon her face and was there a slight twitch to her left eye.

“Hey, Twilight!” Rainbow proclaimed cheerily. “How was your trip to the other world? See anypony fun?”

Twilight regarded her friend warily.

“Are you alright, Rainbow Dash? You seem a bit… off.” She asked with concern.

“Off? Me?” Dashy laughed almost maniacally. “Whatever do you mean, Twilight? I’m fine! Just want to know if you had fun with your friends and Flash Sentry is all!”

“Why would you mention Flash Sentry so specifically?” Twilight wondered.

“Oh, no reason.” Dashy assured her. “No reason at all!”

“Okay.” Twilight responded and she just trotted passed her friend and exited the portal room.

Rainbow Dash trotted after her.

“So?” She said simply.

“So what?” Twilight answered. She was getting increasingly concerned about Rainbow’s state of mind.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Rainbow reminded her.

“Oh, yeah! We had a lot of fun!” Twilight brightened with a smile as she remembered her time with her friends. “Did you know that the human me is dating Sunset Shimmer now?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… that’s very interesting, but what about you and Flash Sentry? Did you and he have a lot of fun as well? Well did you?” Rainbow persisted, her nose was practically touching Twilight’s at this point and the princess was forced to take a couple of steps backwards.

“Why are you so interested in me and Flash Sentry?” Twilight asked in exasperation. “Yes I saw him. He still likes me it seems and he’s very cute, but I didn’t quite get that same tingle that I got from him before, if you know what I mean? Like maybe I’m over him now?”

“Over him?” Rainbow’s smile widened. This was good news it would seem. “That’s great… unless you’re into the pony Flash Sentry now instead?” She was suddenly frowning again and her eye was twitching once more.

“Where are you going with this, Dashy?” Twilight was confused. “Why is this all so important to you?”

“Important?” Rainbow shook her head vigorously. “Not important at all. Just curious… I gotta... be somewhere else right now… great to have you back, Twi!” and here she enveloped her friend in a bone crushing hug. “See ya later, okay? I just gotta go and see someone!”

Then Rainbow was gone in a colourful blur leaving her friend none the wiser.


	2. Summons to the Crystal Empire

The following day Twilight Sparkle received a magical summons from her sister in law, Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire. She and Spike caught the first train from Ponyville and arrived at the Crystal Empire by lunchtime.

Cadence, Shining Armor and their daughter Flurry Heart were all there waiting at the station when the train pulled in.

Upon seeing her sister in law and former foal sitter, Twilight trotted up to her excitedly and initiated their secret (well not so secret considering that everypony knew about it) greeting.

“Sunshine, sunshine! Ladybugs awake!” the two fillies chorused in unison as they danced in front of each other.

“Clap your hooves and give a little shake!” these words were accompanied by appropriate actions: the two alicorn princesses clapped their hooves together before turning their backs to each other and shaking their tails.

The girls giggled once their little ritual was completed.

“Now what did you need me here for so urgently?” Twilight wondered curiously. “Nothing’s wrong is it?”

“Well, yes and no.” Cadence answered somewhat evasively.

“Well which is it?” Twilight was starting to become concerned.

Her big brother, Shining Armor, cleared his throat and took over.

“My guards had to restrain one of your friends yesterday. She’s been confined to royal quarters until she cools down.” Shining Armor explained.

“Which friend? What did she do?” Twilight was astonished that one of her friends could behave so badly.

“It was Rainbow Dash. She attacked one of my pegasus guards. Apparently she was shouting that he should stay away from you and leave you alone.” Shining Armor answered her. “Twily, has one of my guards been harassing you?”

“Of course not, but I think I can guess which guard.” Twilight told him. “Was it Flash Sentry by any chance?”

“That’s right.” Shining Armor nodded. “How did you guess?”

“Just call it a hunch.” Twilight smiled thinly. “Can you take me to see her? It’s time I got to the bottom of this once and for all!”


	3. The Truth

Twilight Sparkle was admitted to the room in which Rainbow Dash had been confined by one of the two guards stood outside. Upon entering Twilight saw Dashy curled up on the king-sized bed looking completely dejected. The pegasus looked up as the princess trotted in and a look of mortified horror spread across her face as she quickly rose up and scrambled off of the bed.

“Oh my gosh, Twilight.” She exclaimed. “I soooo did not want you seeing me like this!”

“What’s going on Rainbow Dash?” Twilight asked kindly. “I’m your friend and I love you. If there’s anything wrong I’d like to help if I can.”

“Do you, Twilight?” Rainbow wondered cryptically. “Do you love me, really?”

“What sort of question is that?” Twilight replied. “Of course I do. I love all of my friends!”

“That’s just it… you love me as a friend and that’s where my problem begins.” Rainbow explained sadly.

“I’m not sure that I understand?” Twilight told her apologetically.

“Oh, Twilight!” Rainbow Dash smiled and reached out a hoof to cup her friend’s face tenderly. “For an uber smart pony you can be pretty dumb sometimes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Twilight retorted haughtily.

Rainbow Dash giggled.

“Oh silly.” She said with a faint smile. “Can’t you see that I’m in love with you?”

Twilight was struck dumb and just stood there gaping open mouthed at Rainbow Dash.

“It’s okay.” Rainbow Dash continued. “I think I’ve pretty much come to terms with the fact that you don’t feel the same way.”

Twilight shook her head and finally found her voice.

“How long have you felt this way?” she stammered quietly.

“A while now.” Rainbow admitted. “You’re always there for me, Twilight. You’re so awesome and smart. I wouldn’t be the pegasus I am today if not for you. You’ve taught me soooo much and I can never begin to repay you for all that you’ve done for me. How can I not love you? You’re perfect!”

“I’m very far from perfect!” Twilight assured her, though she was blushing as she said it. “I make mistakes just like anypony else.”

“Perfectly flawed and modest with it too.” Rainbow smiled. “You’ll make some stallion very happy someday.”

Twilight moved closer to Rainbow Dash and cupped a hoof under her chin.

“Or some pegasus, maybe?” she said softly.

“Huh?” Rainbow’s muzzle wrinkled in confusion.

“You look so adorable when you do that!” Twilight told her and then she kissed her tenderly on the mouth.


	4. Coming Out

When Twilight pulled away Rainbow Dash was blushing almost as brightly as she was.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Dashy proclaimed. “Are you saying that you like me too?”

“I guess that’s what I’m saying.” Twilight admitted coyly. “I don’t know where this is gonna go, but I do know that I love you enough to try. This could be something special and I’d be crazy to pass it up. I want to take a chance on us, if you’re willing to do so?”

Rainbow Dash was grinning from ear to ear. Twilight hadn’t seen her this happy since she’d gotten accepted into the Wonderbolts.

“Are you kidding me?” Dashy exclaimed and she performed a dazzling backwards barrel roll in the air. “This is the most awesomest news EVER!!!!”

“Now I guess all we gotta do now is figure out where we’re gonna go on our first date!” Twilight declared. She trotted over to the door of the room and knocked on it with her hoof.

It was Shining Armor who answered it.

“Is everything okay in here?” he asked.

“I think we’re ready to come out now.” Twilight told her brother, then she blushed as she realised what she had just said and she held out a hoof to Rainbow Dash who took it without hesitation. “In more ways than one it would seem. Rainbow Dash and I are officially going out… oh and I think Dashy might owe Flash Sentry an apology.”

“And how!” Rainbow Dash agreed with a chuckle.

Shining Armor was dumbfounded.

“You mean to say that all this was because Rainbow Dash thought you were interested in Flash Sentry?” he finally managed to say.

“That’s about the size of it.” Twilight nodded.

“Oh please!” Shining Armor laughed. “Rainbow Dash, you should have come to me first… I could have told you straight away that you had nothing to worry about. I’ve seen the signs between you two for quite some time now!” he told them with a knowing smile.

“You have?” both fillies spoke in unison.

“Cadence and I have been placing bets on which one of you would ask the other out first… just out of curiosity, who was it?” Shining Armor wondered.

“Technically it was Twilight who asked me.” Rainbow Dash admitted.

“Yes!” Shining Armor punched the air with one hoof. “Cadence owes me a whole week of back rubs!”

“Well what do you know…” Twilight sniggered. “I really am the dumbest smart pony in Equestria! Even my own brother could see how we felt about each other before I even realised I was feeling it!”

All three of them laughed at this and it felt good.

“Well I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us.” Rainbow confessed happily. “Now about that first date…”

**The End**


End file.
